Raylum Drabbles
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: The Dragon Prince drabbles leading up to November 22.
1. Prologue

Hello, Fanfiction world!

In preparation of Season 3 of The Dragon Prince coming to Netflix on November 22, i am going to **_attempt_** to write a drabble a day up until then :) starting on November 1. I did post the first chapter a bit early, but they are all caught up now :)

they will mostly be stand stand alone, but if not I will obviously leave a note in that chapter.

Anyway enough warbling, onto the fluff!

* * *


	2. Day 1 - Scarf

Rayla hated having to leave them. It was illogical, but she had no choice. they had no supplies and it was cold hiding in the caves. Which meant she would be headed to the nearest town to find them food and warmth.

it was safer this way though. She reminded herself. Lugging a growing dragon baby and a human prince with an elf impression worse than her human one was equally illogical, not to mention dangerous, considering how much elves hated humans at this point.

Rayla had just finished sharpening her blades, hooking it behind her back, when Callum closed his art book and looked up at her, Zym cuddled at his feet.

"Alright. I'll be going now." Rayla announced, taking her time in getting up.

Callum stood to, and Rayla frowned in confusion as Callum pulled the red scarf off from around his neck and held it out to her.

"Here. For luck." He said, as Rayla stared at it.

"Plus, i thought...seeing as you're not really popular after the whole failed assassination thing, it'd be better if you kept your identity hidden."

Callum seemed to think of everything. Rayla smiled, then realised that she still hadn't accepted the scarf, and flushed, snapping out of it.

"Oh! uh...good idea...thanks." She took the scarf and hung it around her neck, breathing in Callum's smell.

"No problem." Callum smiled and Rayla bent down quickly to pet Zym, so that Callum wouldn't see her red cheeks.

"I'll see ya later." She said straightening up and giving Callum one last smile before heading to the mouth of the cave, the setting sun painting the sky with beautiful colours of red and yellows.

Callum and Zym followed her to the edge of the cliff, watching her disappear into the distance, the scarf securely wrapped around her neck as a good luck charm, and Zym looked up to give Callum a dragon equivilant of a grin.

"What!? Don't look at me like that...were just friends!"

Unconvinced, Zym returned into the cave and Callum sighed.

"Why am I arguing with a dragon?"


	3. Day 2 - Sunsets

Rayla dozed in the late afternoon warmth, a rare and enjoyable peace making her lower her guard and just enjoy the last rays of sunlight from their perch on top of a cliff.

She was subconsciously aware of Callum sitting crosslegged nearby on the hard rock surface, art book resting on his knee as he sketched Zym who was busy chasing a Xadian butterfly.

Rayla had just started to slip into sleep, when Zym jumped heavily on her stomach, making her exhale heavily in surprise as she sat up.

"Zym!" She growled as the fastly growing storm dragon moved on, while Callum chuckled absentmindedly.

"What ya drawing?" Rayla yawned, leaning against a rock to prop herself up.

"uh..sunset." Callum responded and Rayla averted her gaze from the prince to stare at the gorguse sunset. the sky was alight with flaming reds that faded into soft pinks and yellows.

"It's beautiful." Rayla commented.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Rayla looked over at Callum and saw him softly looking at her, and quickly looked away, blushing.

such feelings were new to her.

but he had meant the sunset...

right?


	4. Day 3 - Xadian Festival

There was an electricity in the air.

Rayla and Callum had been isolated from towns and other people for so long that they long lost track of the days, but Rayla was certain that something was happening, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Why are we going this way?"

"Because, im telling you my gut feeling says that this is the best way to go."

"The best way?" Callum was unconvinced. "I think even your gut can agree that the other path was easier."

"We aren't worried about 'easy'" Rayla told him. "We need to go this way and that's final."

Callum rolled his eyes, but kept quiet, instead paying attention to all of the different and exciting plant and animal species he was seeing. Zym followed a little way behind, getting distracted by the smallest of things.

"Uh Huh! I knew I was right!" Rayla cheered suddenly as she turned a corner, crouched behind a small berry bush. Interested, Callum hurried over and peered over the bush, raising his eyebrows as he saw what had gotten Rayla so excited.

"It's a town."

"Pfft! Yeah, but there's obviously a festival going on." Rayla said. "Look at the decorations, i bet it's Vox diei scriptor."

"Huh?"

"Thunder's day! Come on you're gonna love it, get your disguise!"

Callum groaned. "Not the disguise, Rayla you know how well that went last time!"

"That was because you were being reckless, dummy. Don't worry, well stay to the shadows...but you have to see this!"

Rayla's excitement was contagious, and Callum felt his resolve wavering as he took his backpack off his back and opened it up, taking out the cloak and the two sticks.

"Quickly!" Rayla urged as Callum grumbled, but hurried in getting his disguise in place.

"You're gonna thank me for this." Rayla said grinning as Zym reluctantly clambered into the backpack, and Callum hoisted it onto his back with a groan.

"Ya sure about that?" he questioned as Rayla started for the town.

"Positive!"

* * *

Dusk had fallen when the festivities began. Callum was both intimidated and in awe to see all the different elves together, all celebrating Thunder, the now dead King of Dragons.

Rayla grinned as she handed him something that looked like a small tart.

"It's a moon cake. you'll love it."

"Do all your foods start with moon?" Callum asked as he bit into the delicious confections.

"No. Here, try this!" Rayla passed him a suger covered treat which Callum enthusiasticly ate.

From his backpack, Zym grumbled and Rayla snuck a Moon Cake into his mouth.

"Ray, we talked about this!" Callum craned his neck around to glare at her.

"No feeding Zym unhealthy foods. "

"But it's a special occasion!" Rayla and Zym fixed their pleading eyes on him, and Callum sighed,

"Just this once, he's heavy enough as it is."

"Hey look! They're going to start the dancing!"

Rayla grabbed Callum's hand and dragged him to the end of the group of elves, and Callum stood on tippy toes, catching s glimpse of what looked like a band.

"I didn't think elves had parties like this." Callum whispered.

"Well we don't spend 24 hours a day plotting how to kill humans." Rayla responded dryly and Callum winced, realising he might have offended her.

"No, No, no Ray I didn't mean it like that! I ju--"

"Relax dummy," Rayla grinned. "I know you better than that!" Callum breathed a sigh of relief, perking up as the music started up.

It had a light beat to it, something Rayla clearly recognized, and she grabbed his hands, starting to dance.

Callum awkwardly tried to follow along, finding the steps easy enough to catch onto and soon he was matching Rayla step for step.

"You're good at this!" Rayla leaned against the wall of a building a while later, watching the crowd and Callum followed suit, Zym and the backpack on the floor.

"This was really fun!"

"I used to come...but I didn't really have anyone to go with. My..My parents were obviously busy, and Runaan would much rather sit and brood."

Callum reached for her hand. "Yeah, but you've got _me_ now."

Rayla's heart skipped a beat as she grinned.

"I do."

* * *

**I must tell you. I had NO idea how to finish this. XD**


	5. Day 4 - Rain

* * *

**Btw. in this chapter, Callum and Rayla are together. ok? great, onto the story!**

* * *

Rayla was jolted awake by a sudden clap of thunder, looking around the dark cave. She was surprised and worried to find it empty and hurriedly stood up, grabbing her blades as she left the cave, wondering where Zym and Callum had disappeared to.

thankfully she didn't have to look far. In the entrance of the cave, in a small clearing, stood Callum and Zym.

Zym sat in the centre, his head tipped back and his mouth open as he drank in the rain. Callum stood with his arms outstretched, and his face up to the sky.

Rayla smirked, tiptoeing up behind her boyfriend.

"Trying to learn new spells?" She asked, causing him to jump.

"Ray! You scared me!" He cried, and Rayla laughed.

"What are you two doing in the rain?"

"Zym wanted to." Callum immediately said and Zym gaped, whining in surprise.

"Right," Rayla smirked, scooping up the little dragon, before holding him at arms length.

"Ugh! You're soaking wet!" she groaned and Zym wriggled, licking her face.

"Come on Ray! We haven't had rain in forever!" Callum exaggerated, falling backwards onto the soft Xadian grass. Rayla rolled her eyes.

"Fine, dummy. Get up." She stretched out her hand, helping him to his feet and Callum spun around as the rain hardened, falling faster.

"We're going to get a death of a cold!" Rayla warned, as Callum grabbed her hands, pulling her against him.

Rayla blushed at their close proximity. sure the two had "unofficially " been dating for almost 3 weeks now, but Callum never failed to make the butterflies in her stomach come to life.

"Rayla?" Callum whispered, and Rayla nodded, losing herself in his eyes.

"Can we kiss in the rain?"

Rayla wasn't quite sure what it was about the statement that was so funny, but she found herself clutching her stomach as she laughed helplessly, while Callum pouted, unable to see the humor in the situation.

"You're such a dork!" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes, as Callum rolled his eyes, brushing a wet strand of hair from her face.

"But you love it."

Butterflies returned.

"I do." She answered, leaning closer to him, lightly pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Later they sat together inside the cave, staring outside at the rain.

"It's a beautiful day." Callum murmured as he leant his head on Rayla's shoulder.

"It's _pouring_!" Rayla exclaimed.

"Exactly my point. I'm going to get my sketchbook!"

* * *


	6. Day 5 - Nightmares

The nights were long.

Rayla wasn't new to nightmares. When she was little, and her parents had first left her in Runaan's care while they went to join the Dragon Guard, her nights had been plagued with terrible dreams of terrifying humans destroying her family.

Then as she had grown older, she had outgrown those nightmares, although the fear had still resided. Now she was scared of messing up a mission. Mixing up a simple cue and letting the victim escape. Disappointing Runaan. the team. her parents...Xadia.

Rayla tossed in her sleep, a cry escaping her mouth as she tried to escape the figures that chased her in her sleep.

"Callum!" She cried out loud, thrashing in despair, only to be jolted awake as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ray! Rayla relax it's me. It's ok." Callum soothed, and Rayla relaxed, crawling closer to him as she took deep breaths.

Callum wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, and Rayla gratefully breathed in his scent, reminding herself that she was safe.

"Thanks." She whispered and Callum smiled.

"Say...why are you awake...I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No I...I couldn't exactly sleep either." Callum answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rayla frowned. "Bad dreams to?"

"Callum nodded. "Yeah...so instead I just...stayed up and kept watch."

"All night?!"

"it's easier that way. Otherwise I'm..I'm trapped. I can't wake up, I can't move. Nothing."

Rayla cupped his hand. "I'm here, Callum. but you can't stay awake all night. Ok?"

Callum nodded and she shifted closer, lying down in the grass, and Callum followed suite, staring up at the half moon that illuminated the sky.

"Goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight Callum."

* * *

**Quality content **


	7. Day 6 - Family

**Ok. This drabble takes place after Callum found out about Harrow, but before Ezran did :)**

* * *

"Rayla?"

"uh huh?"

"What are we?" Ezran asked the strangest questions at times, but this one made Rayla stop to look at him, confusion written all over her gaze. They had just stopped for a break and a meal, and Rayla was perched on a boulder, her lookout point, when Ezran posed this strange question.

"What?"

"What are we to one another? like we obviously aren't _enemies_, we aren't acquaintances, so what are we all?"

Rayla hesitated in answering his question, instead thinking back to the first time they had met, and everything they'd been through. Arguments, near-death experiences, now being responsible for a newborn baby dragon.

She looked over at Callum who leaned against a tree, clearly listening and she smiled.

"Well, you're like a family to me." She answered. "You, Callum, Zym...even Bait."

"You're our family to!" Ezran looked content with her answer.

"When this whole war is over, you must come back with us. then you can properly meet Mom, and Aunt Amaya, and Dad! I'm sure he'll understand that you're our friend."

A stab of guilt hit Rayla's heart, and she looked over at Callum.

"Yeah, Ez...I'm sure they will." Callum said quietly.

* * *

**ok, so not so much a "Raylum" prompt, but hey I had no idea what to write. November 22nd could not get here sooner.****Jk, I love doing this, and thank you for the likes and follows, it means a lot.**


	8. Day 7 - Parents

"Callum quit it, he needs to go to bed."

"He's gonna be king someday! you cant tell him what to do!"

"He's a _baby_! Until we get him back to his mum, he's under our care, and I say it's time for bed."

Callum sighed theatrically and picked up the excited dragon prince. "Come on Zym. Mom says it's time to go to bed."

"Oh shut up." Rayla grinned, "You'll thank me in the morning."

* * *

"Callum. How many times must I tell you? Don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"How was I to know that a harmless looking creature like that would be some bloodthirsty monster."

"Hmm, let's see. because I specifically told you not to get close?!"

Rayla sighed, gathering her self control to calm herself. "Now you've made me mad. Just think of the example you're setting for Zym."

"Wha-? Ray...I know. it's just, I want to learn as much as I can about Xadia. after this no one knows what's going to happen next. I might not be allowed back here, I might be able to come back...Heck! I could even _die_!"

Rayla sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not _dying_. Not on my watch. And not unless you listen to me, and keep away from dangerous creatures!'

Callum held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. fine, we won't. you have our word." He gave her a salute, and Zym crowed on agreement and Rayla tried to hide her smirk.

"Whatever. let's go."

* * *

"Zym! I've told you, you can't do that! You're a bit to big for me to hold you now!" Rayla put Zym back on the floor and he whined, staring back up at her with big puppy eyes.

"Ya know. soon I'm gonna have to give him the ol' guy talk." Callum piped up from where he sat and Rayla gave him a blank stare.

"Ya know...like... about peanut...butter... sandwiches? nevermind."

"Is that some sort of inside joke between guys?" Rayla asked slowly.

"Some-Something like that, yeah." Callum shrugged and Rayla scoffed, slipping Zym a slice of bread from her plate.

"You can't do that!" Callum exclaimed.

"It was just a wee piece. it's not going to hurt." Rayla responded, patting the growing dragon's head.

Callum sighed and said, "You're going to have to work on your parenting skills."

"Excuse me? I have to look after both of you, and I think I've done a pretty good job."

"Pfft.I don't need looking after."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**Heyo! Super sorry I didn't write yesterday, I was out all day, and I promise I will catch up! **


	9. Day 8 - Hurt

Rayla gave out a cry of pain, her leg giving away as she stumbled, slumping onto the floor. Zym whined as he landed beside her, hurrying over and nuzzling her side.

"I'm okay, boy. i.." She tried to stand and winced. "Its just my leg."

Zym yipped, anxiously looking back the way they'd come, and then ahead to where the camp lay.

"I can make it Zym. just..need to catch my breath." Rayla repeated the sentence as she dutifully strapped her blades back in their holders, struggling to her feet with pained determination.

Zym trotted ahead, turning around when he didn't hear Rayla following behind him.

Rayla shook her head, her hands shaking as she beckond him closer.

"Go get...Callum, Zym. Callum..." Rayla's vision swayed, and she gave Zym a light push, black dots clouding her vision before it all went dark.

* * *

As soon as Callum saw Zym fly back to the camp, panicked and alone he jad assumed the worst. Rayla was nowhere in sight, and night was setting.

Zym howled as he grabbed a hold of Callum's scarf, dragging the boy along with him in desperation, and Callum ran after him.

Rayla lay where Zym had left her, and she cracked a weak smile when she saw them.

"What took you so long?"

"Ray? What happened?" Callum dropped to his knees beside her, and Rayla winced as a spasm of pain shot up her leg.

"Got into a fight. Bunch of Earthblood elves..." She guestured to her leg. "fought them off, but the ond got me good."

"It's okay, its okay," Callum soothed, brushing the white haor from her face. "I'll get you back to camp. You're going to be just fine."

Rayla nodded as Callum helped her to her feet, supporting her as they began the walk back to the camp

* * *


	10. Day 9 - Halflings

_What would a halfling child look like?_

Callum often contemplated such things when he lay awake, far away from his home and family.

He supposed it would have attributes from both parents. Horns, perhaps, and maybe the face detailing.

He wondered if a halfling child would have four or five fingers, or if they would be connected to an arcanam.

Would a moonshadow halfling be able to go invisible in the full moon? Or, from what Rayla had told him about Sunfire elves, maybe a halfling could enter "heat-being mode", and perhaps a Skywing/human would have wings.

he rolled over onto his stomach, looking at where Rayla lay, sleeping peacefully nearby. He smiled softly, and wondered subconsciously what kind of parent she'd be.

_A great one_. something told him. He just knew it

* * *

**Sorry its so short :(**


	11. Day 10 - water

Rayla wished they didn't have to. She still had nightmares of the giant fish-like, Bait-eating, magical river mosters that lurked below the depths, waiting for her to work up enough courage to get back into the water.

But sometimes it was impossible to avoid the inevitable. sure enough, their unlikely trio ended up divided from their destination, by a large body of water.

"Ray, you know you're going to have to face your fears one day, but trust me, its not that deep." Callum promised as he waded in up to his ankles, boots in one hand and sketchbook in the other.

Rayla knew what he said was true, but that didnt change the fact that the very sight of the murky river water made her stomach drop.

"We could find a bridge." Callum said, sounding somewhat reluctant and Rayla shook her head adamantly.

"_no_. we need to use the quickest route. even if that means..." She gulped. "Crossing a deep fast flowing river."

"That's the spirit," Callum grabbed her hand and began to drag her in

Rayla felt her hearbeat accelerate, and she was unsure if it was from the water, or from Callums hand gripping her own.

Zym swam beside them, confidently "doggy paddling" as he watched rayla inch through the swirling waters.

"See, not that bad?" Rayla sighed and nodded uneasily, and Callum grinned. "You'll be over your fears in no time."

Rayla opened her mouth to answer him, then froze as she felt something knock against her foot. She gripped Callum's arm tighter as she searched for Zym, only to see him already on the other bank, waiting for them.

Which means an Unidentified Floating Object was swimming around her feet?!

Rayla squeezed her eyes shut, begging whatever it was ro just go away and leave her alone.

when it bumped her again, she couldnt take it, leaping out of the water, and grabbing desperately at Callum.

"We should have just found a bridge."

* * *


	12. Day 11 - Nyx

"So, give it to me straight." Nyx said, once the the two had caught their breath, high up above the Midnight desert, on the back of the mysterious creature that could safely transport them. Rayla held onto Zym protectively and he wriggled under her tight hold.

"Are you two a thing?"The question was unexpected and the two parties concerned stammered caught off guard.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Rayla spluttered.

"Me and Callum?"

"You two argue like a elderly married couple."

"Friends can argue!"

"Youre practically parents to Azymondias."

"Zym's a baby. we _need_ to parent him." Callum pointed out.

"You're inseparable!" Nyx continued.

"We're all we have!" Rayla cried in total denial.

"Ok. well what about the way you look at one another. you cant tell me thats how "friends," look at each other."

Rayla leaned on the edge of the saddle. "Look at each other like what?"

"Cody's doing it right now!"

"Its _Callum_."

"_Whatever_, and look, if you're scared to admit your relationship because of racial issues, worry no more, because I don't care."

"Great to hear that." Callum said dryly. "But that isn't the case. Rayla and I are just best friends."

Nyx looked unconvinced. "Something tells me you're lying to yourselves...and to me."

"Fine." Rayla rolled her eyes. "If, by any chance we happen to end up together. "You'll be the first to know."

"I'd better." Nyx scratched Zym under the chin and sighed, looking over the darkening sky.

* * *


	13. Day 12 - Hair ties

* * *

**This one ties in with the Water chapter :) Anyway, i saw some fanart of Rayla with her hair up, and i just couldn't resist. XD**

* * *

Rayla grumbled to herself as she raked her hands through her hair. it had grown longer and untidy since she had first begun their mission almost a month ago, and now it was soaking wet.

Zym snoozed in the late afternoon sun, and Rayla dug in her pockets, surprised and relieved to find four old hair ties still remained.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail, but the strands that framed her face were still to short, and hung in her face regardlessly.

"Callum? Do you know how to braid hair?" The question took Callum by surprise, but be nodded.

"Sure, I-"

"Its just, I've never braided such small strands before, and usually someone on my team would do it, but if you don't want to its okay..." Rayla realised she was rambling, as Callum grinned, holding a hand up.

"I said I'd do it, Rayla, I'll be happy to." He said, and Rayla smiled gratefully.

Callum sat down beside her, reaching for her haor and begining to braid the shorter strands that framed her face.

Rayla felt her heartrate accelerate at the two's close proximity, Callum's fingers brushing against her cheeks a little, causing her to shiver internally.

"There," Callum finished the second braid, tucking it absentmindedly behind her pixie ears.

Rayla beamed, and whispered a rhank you, noticing how Callum hadn't moved away.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she bit her lip anxiously, not wanting to break the peaceful aura around the two.

But of course.

They were just friends..

right?

* * *


	14. Day 13 - Muse

The rain poured heavily with no sign of stopping. It had been raining without fail for almost 14 hours and Callum was ready to tear his hair out with frustration.

He was lying on the hard stone floor of their cave, staring at the hard stone roof above him, while Zym wandered around, bored and hungry.

Rayla was the only one who was relatively calm, sitting on a small rock, staring out at the sheet of water steadily raining down.

Callum frowned, sitting up and placing his thumb and index fingers together, as he looked at her through the hole he's hands had created

"Say, Rayla." She perked up at his voice, turning around to listen.

"Would you be my muse?"

"Your...what?"

"Muse. Like my model. Can I draw you?"

"Yeah, okay." Rayla shrugged. "What must I do?"

"Nothing." Callum felt a burst of excitement as he grabbed his book and charcoal pencil, flipping to one of the few pages.

Rayla twisted so that she faced Callum on her rock, and Callum narrowed his eyes, standing up and walking over to her and positioning her head slightly to the right.

"There. Now relax. It'll be fun."

"Whatever you say." Rayla couldn't help but smile as Callum eagerly began to draw, his pencil flying as he quickly sketched the elf.

Minutes passed, until finally Callum was satisfied, placing down his pencil and turning the book around to show Rayla.

Rayla's eyes widened and her checks reddened as she saw the drawing.

'Wow...wow, that's great!"

"Eh, i had a great model." Callum smiled distractedly,

Rayla blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks."

* * *


	15. Day 14 - Callum's birthday present

Rayla felt nervous as she returned to camp, her hands clutching the gift behind her back. She wasnt sure what Callum would think about her getting a gift. Maybe he would think it was stupid, or to forward. they'd only known each other for like 3 weeks anyway.

"Ugh! This is stupid, what was I thinking?" Rayla groaned.

"What's stupid?" Callum made her juml and she hurriedly hid the surprise behind her back again.

"Hmm? nothing. wha- what are you doing so far away from camp?"

"You've been gone for ages. You said you were getting supplies, but it's getting late, so Zym and I came to look for you."

Rayla couldnt help but smile at his thoughtfulness, and a rush of confidence made her pull the object out from behind her back and hold it out to him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Here. For you " Rayla opened one eye and saw Callum staring in awe at the book before him.

"Its a book on Sky Magic. Has a couple of spells in here. of course, before you can find an open minded sky mage who would be willing to teach you, i figured this would be the next best thing-"

Rayla stopped rambling as Callum hugged him.

"Thank you Ray." His breath hitched as Rayla wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Its the best birthday present ever.

* * *


	16. Day 15 - Ezran's Discovery

"So."

Ezran hadn't been back with their group for long, but even he could immediately tell that things had changed.

Rayla and Callum were in there own world. They trusted each other one hundred percent, just one look was enough for the other to know exactly what was going on in the others mind. Between Rayla's experience in swordfighting, Callum's growing magic, and their inseparable bond, the pair were pretty much unstoppable against any foe that they happened to come across.

But that wasn't all.

Ezran hadn't missed the way the two would look at each other, the way Rayla would eagerly listen when he had something to say. How the two would casually hold hands, and wouldnt be afraid to comfort one another.

They had something special, Ezran knew it. Somehow, through all the false accusations and wars surrounding elves and humans, love had managed to blossom between the two most important people in his life.

"So." Ezran put his hands on his hips.

"Ready to talk about sandwiches?"

* * *

**I have caught up! YAY****And we have got exactly one week until the greatest Netflix show gets season 3. XD**


	17. Day 16 - Lessons - Part One

**ok. kinda an AU in this one. alright, they still have a primal stone :) storm one. great. now onto the chapter XD**

* * *

"Just _come._" Rayla insisted, grabbing his hand and leading him into the clearing. It was a beautiful day and Rayla had decided that it was perfect for Callum to finally learn some basic sword fighting.

"Rayla, i promise you, I'm _terrible_ at swordfighting!"

"You need to know at least something. For emergencies."

"I have the primal stone."

"Yeah, and what if you don't?" Rayla pointed out, noticing his resolve weakening.

Then out of the blue he added. "Fine. So long asI get to teach you magic."

"Wha-?"

"It'll just be basic primal runes. in case you end up without your blades or something."

"Or something." Rayla sighed. "Fine. A lesson for a lesson. Now will you come?"

"Ok. what do you want me to do first?"

Rayla led him through some simple instructions, which he surprisingly got the hang of relatively quickly, much to Rayla's delight.

"Alright. I think we're ready for a "battle"" She said emphising the battle with air quotes.

"Don't worry." She added when Callum looked doubtful. "I'll go easy on you."

"Not what I was afraid of." He answered flatly, getting into one of the defensive positions Rayla had showed him earlier.

Rayla moved to offense, striking out at him with one of her blades, which he quickly parried with the other.

She attacked again, noting with pride how Callum held his own.

The clang of the metal swords hitting one another echoed throughout the woods, as Rayla parried one of Callum's attacks, their faces close together.

"Not bad, for a _human_." Rayla taunted lightly, and Callum just grinned.

Next thing she knew she was lying on her back in the soft grass, Callum above her, using his hands to prop himself up.

"How did you do that?" She spluttered confused, and Callum's grin widened. "Ahh, just something Soren showed me." He leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. "I think it works pretty well.

Rayla wondered if he could hear her beating heart, as she tried to casually play of his words. "Well, you'll have to show me sometime."

"Maybe." Callum pushed himself back into a sitting position, and held his hand out to her. "But now its time for magic lessons."

* * *


	18. Day 17 - Lessons Part Two

Sometimes humans assumed that just because you lived in Xadia, it meant you knew magic.

Sure, elves were atuned to magic, had it within them, and studied it, but not all of them. The thought had not interested Rayla all that much, and besides, Runaan and her parents had already had big plans for her becoming an assassin.

And now here she was. Standing in a grassy clearing before her human friend and ex-mission, Callum, who held a storm primal stone within his hands, tossing it casually from one to the other.

He had removed his jacket after their swordfighting lesson, and Rayla could now see his toned arms that flexed as he held the primal stone, and she tried hard not to stare, instead focusing on the lesson ahead.

Granted he had become very good with the primal stone, which was why Rayla remained quiet when he started talking.

"The trick is to be confident. Believe in yourself." Callum said, sounding like a wise professional.

"We'll start with a wind spell. Aspiro was the first spell i lea-"

"I _know_ Callum, I was there." Rayla smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can we hurry this up, or are you gonna monologue for the next 10 minutes?"

Callum rolled his eyes, but handed her the primal stone, stepping behind her, and gently lifting her left arm up.

"Ok. Here, I'll guide you." Callum pressed his chest against Rayla's back, his one hand holding her wrist out in front of her as he helped her draw the rune in the air, gently placing his other arm around her waist.

Rayla panicked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Come on, Ray. You need to release it. that's what you told me remember?"

"Right, right...uh, A-aspiro!" Rayla was surprised at the large rush of air that left her mouth, leaving her feeling elated and excited.

"That was great!" Callum enthused, stepping away so that he faced her, and Rayla tried hard not to look disappointed.

"Thanks. That actually wasn't so bad!"

"Great! Wanna try another one?"

"Don't push it." Rayla grinned, guesturing for him to follow her back to camp.

* * *


	19. Day 18 - Tinker and Runaan

"That's quite the adventure you two have had."

Tinker commented as he placed another pie in the centre of the table. Runaan cut the slices, and handed them out to Rayla and Callum, who hungrily devoured the food that was offered to them.

"So prince Ezran has returned to Katolis?" Tinker affirmed and Runaan stiffened.

"Yeah. that's right." Callum answered, and Runaan spoke up.

"What about Viren?"

"Viren? what about him."

Tinker and Runaan shared a look, and Tinker nodded at him to continue.

"Viren, is planning something. he wants the throne and plans to get it no matter what the costs...even if it means releasing something worse than death."

Such a name was not spoken often, but Rayla immediately caught the reference tensing up.

"What, so Ez isnt safe?" Callum asked nervously

Runaan shook his head gravely, and the mood was sour for the rest of the meal

* * *

Rayla had been expecting for Runaan to pull her aside, and he did, when Tinker had offered to show Callum where he would stay for the night.

"I'm sure you know what I'm about to say, so I'll cut straight to the point." He said and Rayla sighed.

"There is nothing going on between us, Runaan. I promise."

"Are you sure." Runaan raised an eyebrow, and Rayla nodded.

"So the way you look at one another, nor the way you came in holding hands...means nothing?"

Rayla's checks flared red as she shook her head in utter denial. "Nope."

"Hey, Ray." Callum walked in carrying Zym, and Runaan raised an eyebrow at the way Rayla's face lit up at the sight of him.

Zym eagerly clambered into Rayla's arm, then leaned around and sniffed inquisitivly at Runaan's left arm. Only a somewhat stump remained, after the assassin's binding had done it's duty.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh!" Rayla chuckled nervously, "huh, nothing much...just assassin...assasin stuff. Right Runaan?"

Runaan raised his eyebrow, but said nothing, and Rayla grabbed Callum's hand, dragging him away quickly before Runaan could question him.

Tinker stopped beside Runaan and folded his arms.

"So? Was I right."

Runaan sighed and nodded tiredly. "Yes Tinker, you were right."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Will they make it work?"

"What does that matter?"

"We did."

Runaan shrugged in agreement. "Then I suppose they will."

"Good."

* * *


	20. Day 19 - Adults

Rayla loved to visit Katolis. It wasn't often that she could, after all, seeing as she was so busy working as a member of the Dragon Guard.

But Zym had been more than happy to let her visit her human friends, and now she was here, in the largest of the human kingdoms.

It still felt strange to walk through thr streets without having to hide her face. Elves and humans mingled, and stopped to stare when she walked past.

Which was unsurprising. She, Ezran and Callun had become something of legends since they had returned the Dragon Prince to Xadia, and stopped a millennium of war.

now she entered the castle, the crownguards bowing respectfully as she walked past.

She knocked on the door, and Claudia swung it open, beaming when she saw who it was.

"Rayla! Great to see you again!" the two girls embraced, and Claudia pulled back to look her over.

"I love what you've done with your hair."

Rayla grinned.

"Thanks, decided to grow it longer for a change...err, are Callum and Ezran here?"

"Ezran is in a super important meeting eith Queen Aanya, and Callum's probably in his office."

"Go see him, quick!" Claudia sounded almost giddy, and Rayla hurried through the hallways, to where the Archmage's room stood.

She knocked on the thick door, and winced as something smashed.

"Who is it?"

"It's _me_, let me in, ya dumb human." Rayla was unable to contain her joy as the door was flung open, jumping into Callum's arms like a schoolgirl.

"Rayla! I didn't know you were coming to visit!"

"Neither did I, up until yesterday." Rayla grinned.

Callum eagerly led her into the room, light streaming in through the large windows.

"How's Zym? And the Dragon Guard?"

"Zym is great, and the dragon guard is great. We've been planning for a bit of a surprise soon, but I cant tell ya yet."

Rayla added checkily and Callum rolled his eyes, softly taking her pale hand in his own.

"I've really missed you, Ray."

"I've missed you to." Rayla admitted, her heart accelerating at their close proximity.

Taking the leap, she leaned closer, pressing her lips against Callum's.

He pulled her closer, the two breaking apart breathless.

"Took you long enough." Callum whispered huskily and Rayla rolled her eyes, leaning closer, only pausing to add:

"Oh shut up."

before kissing him again.

* * *

**Hey guys. The app wasnt working past night so i couldnt upload. Sorry for the delay. There will also be another update tonight. :-)**


	21. Day 20 - Elf Callum

* * *

**because of course i couldn't finish this drabble series without actually posting one about the oh so dorky Elf Callum XD**

* * *

Callum had had many, many stupid ideas before. Like using dark magic, or venturing into a storm to try and connect to Sky Magic, and Rayla could only imagine what this surprise would look like.

"Are you going to take much longer?"

"Just a moment." He responded and Rayla rolled her eyes at Zym, who sat on a tree stump, his head tilted.

"Ok. close your eyes."

"Wha?"

"Just do it!"

Rayla put her hand over her eyes, and heard Callum come out of his hiding spot.

"Alright. Get ready to meet, Elf Callum!"

Rayla's jaw dropped as Callum stood proudly before her, showing off his "disguise."

"What do you think?"

"What is this?" Rayla snorted, flicking st the twig he had tucked through a band on his head.

"My antlers."

"**_Horns_**."

"Horns, I mean horns." Callum amended quickly.

"And this is supposed to be a _disguise. _As in, blend in. Unnoticeable?"

"Relax, Relax. Once i pair my cunning disguise with my perfect impression," Callum quoted Rayla smugly,

"The illusion will be complete."

"is that so?" Rayla snorted, as Callum cleared his throat.

"Howdy, fellow elves." He said in a painfully fake accent.

"How y'all doing, plottin' against humans, doin' magic. Bein' in nature?'

"Callum, Callum stop." Rayla face palmed, grabbing his arm to stop him in his energetic display.

"I was just getting to the best part!" He whined.

"Oh yeah? and what about your fingers? Last i checked, you still have five."

"Oh " Callum was momentarily discouraged.

"Dont worry. I'll chop of your_ pinko_ and we'll see if it grows back like a lizard."

"Ha ha." Callum rolled his eyes dryly. "By the way, it's _pinky._ And here, I'll wear gloves. Then it'll be fine."

Rayla sighed. "Get the leaves out your clothes, and don't shake anybody's hands."

* * *


	22. Day 21 - Reunion

It had been a week since they had been separated. The seven days had dragged by, and Rayla was starting to lose hope of ever seeing one of the most important people in her life again.

Xadia was a very mountainous world, but at last she had come to the vast stretches of open plains. Nothing in sight for miles and miles.

Zym whimpered from his perch on her shoulder, looking out anxiously at the rather barren grassy hills.

The Dragon Queen was in the opposite direction, but there was no way she was leaving her best friend alone, far away, with strange hostile elves

She didn't even know if he was still alive.

Rayla began walking, barely noticing the tears that blocked her vision, or the constant pain in her arm.

"Well find him, Zym." She whispered.

"I know we will."

* * *

Callum hurt everywhere. He was still battered and bruised after the scuffle with the Sunfire elves, and now he finally rested under the night sky.

His younger brother, Ezran, had been recently united with them, and he lay nearby, fast asleep.

He was still just a child. He didn't deserve any of this. To be caught in a war caused by a millennium of retaliation and misunderstandings.

Callum sighed, staring up at the stars above him. If he squinted hard enough, he could make out an elf.

Rayla had become a part of them. And without her, they were lost, broken peices on a vast expanse of land. Struggling for their survival in hostile lands.

The sun began to rise as Callum woke Ezran from his sleep, and the two made on their way, searching for their lost friend.

* * *

Rayla hesitated when she saw two shadows far off in the distance, weary, least it be elves, but that little flicker of hope still burnt loyally for them, and Rayla cautiously made her way in their direction, hoping they were not bandits, or worse, soldiers sent out to hunt her down.

They seemed not to have noticed her, but Zym sniffed the stiff cold air, his face lighting up as he recognised the scent, before leaping into the sky, and flapping quickly over the remaining distance to their friends.

Callum and Ezran looked up, their faces lighting up with joy and relief, and Rayla broke into a run, reaching Callum halfway as he scooped her off the ground, spinning her around in excitement.

"You're alive!" She placed both hands tenderly on either side of his face as he set her down on the floor.

"You're okay!" He whispered, reaching his hand out to wipe a stray tear from her face.

"I am.." Her breath hitched, and she broke into a grin, tears streaming freely. But they were happy ones though.

Ezrab left Zym's side and hurried over, hugging Rayla excitedly.

They were still a little lost, and a little broken. But they had found each other, and they would be okay.

* * *


	23. Day 22 - Goodbye

Rayla knew it would happen someday. but she didnt like to think about it. She knew that sooner or later their journey would come to an end, but now that time had come, and she wasn't ready.

They were just outside of the Dragon Queen's cavern, ready but at the same time not ready to say goodbye.

Callum had been apprenticed under Ibis, a Skywing Elf who was willing to teach the first human mage how to master the Primal source.

And Rayla was returning home to Runaan and Tinker, before beginning her training as a member of the new Dragon Guard.

"I suppose this is it." Callum broke the silence, sitting down next to Rayla on top of the cliff that overlooked Xadia.

Ezran was inside with The Dragon Queen and Zym, he had seemed to notice that the two needed some time alone.

"You know, i knew this would eventually happen." Rayla spoke up, her voice cracking uncharacteristically.

"But I'm still not ready to say goodbye. Goodbye to Ez, Zym...this whole journey...and you."

Callum swallowed heavily, shifting closer, and swinging his legs over the edge as he tried to find the words.

"We'll still see each other though." Callum said almost decisively.

"We have to. We'll both be here, in Xadia."

"I know." Rayla sniffed, refusing to make eye contact. "But its still not the same."

Callum leaned over, pulling her into his arms, and Rayla gave a long shuddering sigh.

"Prehaps...prehaps I've grown to close ro you, over these months."

"And how is that a bad thing?"

"Moonshadow elves shouldn't get attached." Rayla said doubtfully, and Callum brushed away a stray tear.

"Listen to me Rayla, I wouldn't trade a second of the time we've spent together for anything in the world. Ok? You're my best friend...and I..."

"I love you." Rayla had beaten him to it, looking up at him shyly, and Callum couldn't stop the tears of joy mixed with saddness from pooling in his eyes.

"So do I." He whispered, then a little louder

"I love you Rayla."

Rayla sniffed and rubbed an arm across her eyes, her face lighting up as she grinned at him.

"I don't want to go." She whispered. "I'm scared, Callum."

"That's ok. I am to. But, you're also kind, and good. You're fearless, and fast, strong.."

"And daring." Rayla interrupted with a small smile.

"You're going to be the greatest member of the dragon guard ever. Okay?"

"I know." Raylatook a deep breath, collecting herself.

"And you already are the greatest mage out there."

Callum helped her to her feet, and Rayla leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Callum blushed, and pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe. ok?"

Callum nodded, not having the strength to use words.

"We'll be ok."

* * *

**I had no idea how to end this chapter.****thank you all for sticking around and reading these. I can't believe in less than 3 hours, it'll finally be season three!****Anyway, stay happy, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review down below, and I'll see you in my next fic.****-Foreverafangirl101**

* * *


End file.
